duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
The Singles 81-85 - Europe: DDSING 8185 / 5099968431723
The Singles 81-85 - Europe: DDSING 8185 / 5099968431723 is a Duran Duran 3-CD compilation album, released in Europe by EMI on 19 October 2009. Track listing DDSING 8185 / 5099968431723 CD 1 #"Planet Earth" - 4:03 #"Late Bar" - 2:57 #"Planet Earth" (Night Version) - 6:18 #"Careless Memories" - 3:44 #"Khanada" - 3:28 #"Fame" - 3:17 #"Girls on Film" - 3:30 #"Faster Than Light" - 4:28 #"Girls on Film" (Night Version) - 5:29 #"My Own Way" (Single Version) - 3:42 #"Like An Angel" - 4:47 #"My Own Way" (Night Version) - 6:36 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" - 3:31 #"Careless Memories" (Live Version) - 4:12 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (Night Version) - 5:11 CD 2 #"Save A Prayer" (7" Edit) - 5:28 #"Hold Back The Rain" (Remix) - 4:01 #"Hold Back The Rain" (12" Remix) - 7:06 #"Rio" (Part One) - 5:15 #"The Chauffeur" (Blue Silver) - 3:50 #"Rio" (Part Two) - 5:31 #"My Own Way" - 4:37 #"Is There Something I Should Know?" - 4:11 #"Faith In This Colour" - 4:09 #"Is There Something I Should Know?" (Monster Mix) - 6:44 #"Faith In This Colour" (Alternate Slow Mix) - 4:06 #"Union of the Snake" - 4:24 #"Secret Oktober" - 2:47 #"Union of the Snake" (The Monkey Mix) - 6:27 CD 3 #"New Moon on Monday" (Album Version) - 4:18 #"Tiger Tiger" - 3:30 #"New Moon on Monday" (Dance Mix) - 6:03 #"The Reflex" (7" Version) - 4:26 #"Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)" (Live) - 4:58 #"The Reflex" (Dance Mix) - 6:34 #"The Wild Boys" (45) - 4:18 #"(I'm Looking For) Cracks in the Pavement" (1984) - 4:10 #"The Wild Boys" (Wilder Than Wild Boys) - 8:00 #"A View to a Kill" - 3:37 #"A View To A Kill (That Fatal Kiss)" - 2:31 Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Andy Taylor - Guitar *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards *Roger Taylor - Drums Credits *Artwork by The Red Room *Coordinator (Project) - Jo Brooks, Nigel Reeve *Mastered by Nick Webb Notes: *Reissue of the CD singles box set reformatted to three discs. *Packaged in a large jewel case (2.5cm thick). Includes booklet. *"Tiger Tiger" is the Ian Little Remix (as on "New Moon on Monday" 7"/12") *Marketed by EMI *Distributed by EMI *Phonographic Copyright (p) - EMI Records Ltd. *Copyright © - EMI Records Ltd. *Mastered at Abbey Road Studios *Made in EU. *Printed in the EU. Barcode and other identifiers: *Barcode: 5099968431723 *Matrix / Runout (CD 1): 2100002119422 6843182 *Matrix / Runout (CD 2): 2100002119439 6843192 *Matrix / Runout (CD 3): 2100002119446 6843202 *Label Code: LC 0542 *Rights Society: SDRM / BIEM Other versions: *Barcode (CD9): 7243 5 51737 2 0 *Barcode (CD10): 7243 5 51738 2 9 *Barcode (CD11): 7243 5 51739 2 8 *Barcode (CD12): 7243 5 51740 2 4 *Barcode (CD13): 7243 5 51741 2 3 See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography Category:The Singles 81-85